ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben's Real Part 1: Telling Ya
Ben's Real Part 1: Telling Ya is the first episode of Evan Billion. Plot -Evan Levin and Kevin Levin are watching boring TV show- Kevin: Boring. Change the channel. -Evan switches channel- -show about growing beards comes on- Evan: Naaahh. -Kevin switches channel- -show about mutated alien pets comes on- Kevin: Yaaahh! Evan: Naaahh. -Evan switches channel- -Kevin turns TV off- Evan: When did TV start getting boring? Kevin: Ever since it was made. Evan: We need some real fun. Nothing is ever fun anymore. -Evan leaves- Kevin: Wait! -Evan leaves house- -Kevin sighs- Kevin: There's gotta be ''something ''interesting. Maybe I'll tell him the story about Ben Tennyson. -Kevin writes a story about him- -Evan is eating ribs at a diner- Evan: These ribs are good. -rib sauce leaks onto floor- -Kevin runs into diner- -Kevin slips on sauce and crashes into trash can- Evan: Now ''that ''was fun. Fun-ny! -Evan laughs hard- Kevin: That wasn't funny. Evan: Yeah, sure-sure. It wasn't. -Kevin starts filling him in on Ben- Evan: No way. That's impossible. Kevin: No it's not. I'll make sure you find out. -Kevin leaves- -scene switches to where Kevin is- -Kevin is working on new Omnitrix- Kevin: This Billiontrix will prove the existence of aliens. Believing in aliens will get Evan to start believing in Ben! -Kevin works all night- -Kevin finishes- Kevin: Doone! Now let me get by billion alien samples. -Kevin pours DNA of aliens into Billiontrix- Kevin: I'll just set this in Evan's underwear drawer. -Kevin walks into house and does it- Later that day... -Evan walks up to Kevin wearing Billiontrix- Evan: I bet this is a fake Omnitrix to trick me. Kevin: No, it's the Billiontrix, turns you into a billion aliens. 20 current. Try it. Evan: Alright. -Evan activates Billiontrix and presses button- -Evan transforms into Copy-Copy- Kevin: Now do you believe me? Evan: Nope, never will. -Sunder rides in on a hoverboard- Evan: Come on, I have to do something. -Evan's stomach covers Sunder- -Sunder gets pulled into Evan- -two Sunders fall out- Evan: Two Sunders? Sunder: I feel lost. Kevin: Evan took away 10% of you and made a copy with it. Evan: Cool! -Evan copies Kevin- Kevin: Heeeeeeyyyyy! -Clone Sunder attacks Clone Kevin and Sunder- -Sunder attacks Evan and Kevin- -good side wins- Sunder: I won't be back. -Sunder leaves- -Evan detransforms- Evan: Coooooolll. Kevin: You already said that. Evan: It doesn't matter. I still don't believe you. -Evan leaves- Kevin: I'll make him believe. -Kevin starts working on robot- Later... -Evan is playing video game outside- Kevin: Hey, Evan. I have something for you. -Kevin appears riding on robot similar to the one from the first episode of Ben 10- Kevin: See if you can defeat this. It's a replica of the robot Ben faced, only more powerful. His name is Drobot. -Evan transforms- Evan: Combinationer! -robot shoots wacky gas- -wacky gas rises to Kevin- -Kevin leaves- -Evan flies up to Drobot- -Drobot shoots laser and knocks him down- Evan: Now how about some smoke? -Evan starts fire with two pieces of bark- -Evan combines water in lake with fire- -smoke makes things hard to see- -Evan makes pieces of bark knock parts off of Drobot- -Drobot shoots sticky substance that wraps up the bark and Evan- Evan: Ahhh, gross! -Evan combines himself with sticky substance- -Evan blasts sticky substance from his mouth that jams controls in Drobot- -Drobot heats up and makes substance melt off- -Drobot controls Evan and makes him combine him with brick- Evan: I can't control myself! -Drobot rolls over Evan- -Evan gains control of himself and runs away- -Drobot sends two robots from his body to attack Evan- Later... -Evan is normal and slurping a smoothie- Evan: I shouldn't have fought him. I'll just make him run out of juice and defeat him. -one robot enters Mr. Smoothie- Evan: Not right now! I'm busy! -Evan absorbs wall and smashes robot repeatedly- -Evan accidentally strikes Billiontrix- -Billiontrix sends laser at Evan- -Evan turns hand into mace- Evan: Ah, sweet! -Evan makes robot explode- -Evan disabsorbs wall- -Evan walks outside- -robot flies towards him- Evan: Not another one! -Evan turns into Copy-Copy again and absorbs ground- -Evan wraps stomach around robot and turns stomach into stone- Evan: Sweet trick. -Evan brings robot into his body- -Evan spits robot from mouth- -robot has a ton of parts missing- Evan: That's what you get when you mess with me! -Drobot runs at super speed up to Evan- Evan: I have a surprise for you. Close your eyes. -Drobot stares at Evan like he's crazy- Evan: Oh, right. You don't have eyes. -Evan thinks for a second- Evan: Ok, then just turn around. -Drobot turns around- -Evan transforms- Evan: Useless! This is my first time as him, and I'm already hating him. -Drobot is still facing the other way- Evan(whispering): I don't think he heard me. -Evan climbs up robot and presses button- -Drobot shoot back laser- -Evan falls onto ground- Evan(whispering): I have to find the right button. -Evan presses blue button- -four dancing bananas jump out of four holes on Drobot's sides and dance- -one banana holds an instruction manual- Evan(whispering): Oh, well, that was convienent. -Evan grabs manual and reads- -Evan reads that Drobot's juice can be drained by pressing the red button- -Evan tries to find red button- -there are several red buttons- Evan(whispering): It didn't say anything about several. -Evan looks at manual- Evan(whispering): Oh, it says that the buttons are red, scarlet, rose, ruby, raspberry, crimson, brick, maroon, vermillion, and cardinal. I never knew there were that many shades of red. -Evan presses vermillion button- -Drobot starts break-dancing- -Drobot turns around and sees Evan- Evan: Uh-oh. -Drobot shoots lasers while dancing- -Evan sneaks up to Drobot while he's lifting his legs and moving his arms side to side- -Drobot uses dance to kick Evan- Evan: You can do that, but you can't do the robot? -a crowd around Evan starts laughing- Evan: I never knew this form could be funny. What did one pile of stuff say to the other? -crowd waits for answer- Evan: I'm stuffed! -crowd laughs even harder- -Drobot starts doing the robot- -Evan jumps at Drobot- -Drobot uses robot to knock Evan away- -Drobot swings arm- -Evan jumps on arm- -Evan jumps on Drobot- -Evan's foot falls on raspberry button- Evan: Not again. -platform springs Evan away- Evan: Where can you dance in California? -crowd stops laughing- Evan: San Frandisco! -crowd starts laughing again- -Evan swings on Drobot's leg onto his head- -Evan presses rose button- -Drobot shoots burger from hole- -Drobot starts doing funky chicken- Evan: Why didn't the flightless bird jump off a plane? -Evan jumps on Drobot's elbow- -Drobot flings arm up- -Evan flings up into sky- Evan: Because he was too chicken! -Evan lands on Drobot's head- -Evan rolls over button, making Drobot do a lot of things at the same time- Evan: There's only one thing left to do! -Evan leaps dramatically on red button in slow-motion- -green liquid pours out of Drobot's head- -Drobot falls to ground- -Kevin walks up to Drobot- Kevin: Oooh, a banana! -Kevin picks up dancing banana- Dancing Banana: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! -Kevin eats banana- -Kevin starts doing swirly dance- -spin launches Evan into sky- Evan: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! -characters leap into sky as episode ends- -Evan falls almost toward ground and freezes- Kevin: Now do you believe me? Evan: We'll see. ''-''episode ends- Category:Evan Billion Category:Evan Billion Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Series Premieres Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Ultimatehero